


Primal Predation

by zeek_the_random



Series: Doppel Bangin' [1]
Category: Scarlet Spider (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clone Sex, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, strange urge to have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 11:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeek_the_random/pseuds/zeek_the_random
Summary: Kaine should have left town instead he's stalking Peter filled with disturbing urges but maybe Peter is feeling them too.





	Primal Predation

**Author's Note:**

> Once Posted I never look at these stories/chapters again. This is all just id fic that I post in case someone else might like it. I do not view hits or kudos and comments are disabled.

Primal Predation

He should have left town after gaining his new lease on life he’d meant to do it but instead he’d kept lingering around New York and then the urges started. He had no idea at first why he’d suddenly returned to his old habits of stalking a Parker but the urge was almost over whelming. After a while he began to notice how easy it was to find Peter and he didn’t even really have to try he just seemed to know where he was all the time.

Then everything changed the day he found Peter changing out of his costume in a hidden alcove. He knew from the memories they shared that Peter normally wore his costume under his clothes only removing the bits you could see. However, it was unusually hot so Peter was out in about in just shorts and a tank top so he’d had to remove everything to get back into his civilian attire. Seeing Spiderman stripping bare and changing back into Peter Parker made everything click. He was over come with lust, and realized he’d been stalking Peter because he wanted him.

He wasn’t sure it if it was some fucked up version of genetic sexual attraction or something deeper but all he knew was that he wanted to tackle Peter to the ground and fuck him. He knew then that he had to do something so he’d attempted to leave town only to find he couldn’t their was some pull inside him that wanted to be in the same city as Peter.

So he’d resolved to avoid Peter until the urge died down but that had proven impossible. He’d gone out of his way to avoid Peter’s normal haunts and yet he kept running into him. He had almost thought Peter was intentional seeking him out but that would be ridicules. Then he’d started sleep walking and while the shit hole he was staying in was so full of junk it kept waking him up. Sooner or later he’d end up swinging through the city to Peter and then. Well he didn’t want to think about that. So that was what had brought him here in costume to the roof of one of the tallest buildings on the Hudson. His mind was racing as the old part of him the monster he was trying not to be any more wanted to just kill Peter. After all no Peter no problem and another part of him wanted him to just jump even he couldn’t survive this fall and hopefully the river would ensure he wouldn’t look like Peter any more even if his body didn’t crumble to dust like Ben’s had. However, he knew he’d never do it, he’d survived so much worse than to throw it all away because of a twisted out of control libido seemed even more pointless.

He heard a thump behind him as someone landed on the roof. His body began to feel electric and aroused and he knew who it was before they spoke. “Kaine you came back to town,” Peter asked his own voice strange. 

“I never left,” He said and felt the urge to just tackle Peter to the ground. “I’m really not in the mood to talk tonight Parker so why don’t you leave me alone.” He knew that was a mistake Peter could be combative and would push back against such a dismissive statement.

“It’s you,” Peter said under his breath and then louder. “Okay I’ll leave you alone.” He turned to see Peter had turned away and was hurrying to the edge of the roof. He recognized the way Peter was walking and suddenly his instincts took over. He grabbed Peter from behind catching his arms in a way that prevented him from throwing him off. “Let go Kaine,” Peter said in a way that was wrong there were still plenty of ways for him to throw him off so why didn’t he.

“Not until you explain,” he said feeling himself become aroused and knew Peter would feel it too but he didn’t care any more. He had to know what Peter had meant by that it’s you the only possibility he could come up with didn’t make any sense at all.

Peter still oddly passive in his arms finally spoke, “For the last few weeks I’d get to feel strange almost like someone was stalking me but my spider sense never went off so I assumed it was nothing,” Peter said after a moment. “Then I started having weird dreams and finding myself drawn to places I normally don’t go.” So it wasn’t a coincidence that he’d kept running into Peter. “Then I was drawn out here tonight and now I’ve got your hard dick pressed against my ass so let me go.” 

“You could break free easily,” he said and then to prove his point moved one hand sliding it down Peter’s chest to feel the erection he knew would be there. “Looks like your feeling whatever sick urge I am.” He began to stroke Peter slowly. “The question is Peter what are we going to do about it?”

“Nothing,” Peter said and easily broke his grip. “Whatever this compulsion is it doesn’t rule us, you’ll just have to leave town like you said you were.” He ignored the impulse to tackle Peter again he wouldn’t force himself on the other man no matter how much he wanted to. “So just leave.”

“I can’t really do that Peter I’ve already tried,” he said glancing at the Outline of Peter’s cock. “How about I give you a blow job and see if that solves this, maybe it’s an itch you have to scratch.” He wanted to do so much more than that but the idea of sucking Peter off had it’s appeal. “Though I’ll be up front I don’t have a lot of experience given the way I used to look.”

He recognized the set of Peter’s shoulders then it was the personal desire warring with his guilt complex. Peter wanted him to do it, needed him to do it but wouldn’t ask because that would be wrong. “How about this Peter, I’m going to walk over to you and kneel down and all you have to do is take it out,” he pulled his mask partway up his face. “I’ll even leave the mask on so you can pretend it is someone else under it.” He walked forward and knelt down carefully. His predatory instincts on high alert. He could see how tense Peter was even as the obvious erection made it clear how much Peter wanted this. He didn’t say or do anything else just sat there waiting. 

He had done enough hunting to know that Peter would bolt if he tried to touch him he had to let his prey come to him. Peter finally after a long agonizing moment separated his top from the pants and carefully freed his straining erection. He didn’t hesitate and took Peter completely into his mouth. The startled sound that escaped from Peter only made him more aroused. He began to suck gently taking moments to stop and lick down down the shaft. He wasn’t surprised when Peter grabbed his head and started fucking his face hard. He could feel Peter’s urgency he wanted this so bad but also wanted over with so he could flee.

Well he wasn’t going to allow that so he pulled away from Peter not surprised when his mask pulled off in Peter’s hands. He licked Peter’s shaft again quickly and then stood up reaching up to Peter’s own mask and pulling it off quickly so he was staring into the other man’s identical face. It was an incredible feeling seeing the mix of lust and fear on Peter’s face. He kissed him then and wasn’t surprised when Peter closed his eyes. He stopped kissing Peter and waited for him to open his eyes, “your turn.” he said and pushed down on Peter’s shoulder. 

Peter complied dropping to his knees and then reaching up and pulling his cock out. Watching his own face, Peter’s face as he began to suck was thrilling so much so tha the barely heard the thunder in the distance. He hadn’t even known it was supposed to rain tonight and he didn’t care bring it on.

He watched Peter suck him off as the rain began to fall it was exhilarating watching Peter’s hair get plastered to his head by the rain as he worked on him. He pulled himself out of Peter then and reached down to heft him up. He kissed Peter again as he began to grind their cocks together. It felt great and he could hear the moan in Peter’s throat note that it was the same pitch as the moans he was making. He reached down between them taking both cocks in his hand. They really were identical he noticed as he began to stroke them together. He leaned down and licked Peter’s neck as Peter’s arms began to rub his back. Soon they were both cumming climaxing together both breathing hard. 

Peter pulled away immediately the mix of their cum staining his outfit, “that was a mistake.” Peter said still out of breath. “That will never happen again.” Peter said though he sounded like he didn’t believe it even as he shoved his dick back into his pants and grabbed his mask from the roof where it had been dropped. Peter pulled it on and took off without a word.

He stood there his dick out while the rain beat down on him and just smiled. Peter was wrong and they both knew it. This wasn’t going to be the last time they’d scratched the itch but it was still there and next time when he got his prey at his mercy there would be more than just a blow job and jerking their cocks together. He fixed his own costume and began to head home he would sleep well tonight and look forward to the next time he played Predator to Peter’s prey and maybe even he’d be the prey some times. That idea had its own appeal.

The End.


End file.
